


Иммунитет

by Arcadrom (allkinkypro)



Series: Меч, магия и сладкие перцы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Past, Dubious Morality, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Military, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Arcadrom
Summary: Бордель был не тем местом, в котором Корвин ожидал встретить внука прославленного генерала Кловерса – потенциального командира и надежду Корпуса.





	Иммунитет

Бордель был не тем местом, в котором Корвин ожидал встретить внука прославленного генерала Кловерса – потенциального командира и надежду Корпуса. В родовой резиденции, на балу знати, даже просто на улице – существовало тысячи мест, куда мог заглянуть высокородный молокосос. Но Бартлби, одержимый идеей о наследном командире, указал именно на яркое здание в конце неухоженной аллеи. Сюда их привели слухи, которые в большом количестве ходили по окраинам столицы о красавчике без чести и совести.

Корвин согласился на эту поездку только по одной причине – многолетняя дружба с Бартлби, что длилась долгие годы их совместной службы в одном из полков корпуса генерала Кловерса. Но после убийства командующего в штабе начались брожения. Одни желали мести, другие – такие как Бартбли – нового командира, что по долгу крови и зову предназначения, был бы готов взять командование в свои руки.

Большинство было против этой идеи, зная о том, как внука генерала отрекли от рода пять лет назад. Многие даже не помнили молодого лейтенанта, который проходил службу в гарнизоне деда. Однако, Бартлби в тот момент как раз был опекуном и наставником Мэйнарда и был абсолютно уверен в достоинстве, таланте и исключительной выправке наследника рода.

Сам Корвин к этой идее относился скептически. Он не был знаком с младшим Кловерсом, но если слухи были правдивы, то такой человек ни за что не сможет взять шефство над армией деда. Командиры просто не воспримут всерьез столичного гуляку и фанта, каким представлялся образ Мэйнарда по людской молве, что доходила даже до северного гарнизона их корпуса. Но упрямый друг планировал взять с собой только Шоу – одного из младших офицеров из его полка, поэтому он решил подписаться на эту авантюру, беспокоясь о безопасности товарища.

Отвлекшись на свои мысли, Корвин очнулся в коридоре третьего этажа борделя, куда направил их управляющий. Бартлби с одухотворенным и волевым лицом смело толкнул створку нужного номера, и дверь покорно открылась.

Корвину не приходило в голову, какой именно будет встреча с наследником доблестного командира, но точно фантазия не заходила так далеко и абсурдно. Ведь из парочки, совокупляющейся на кровати, нельзя было бы набрать и толики дворянской чести.

Чьи-то бледные ноги безвольно свисали с широких плеч, пока неизвестный парень под несдержанные стоны и влажные шлепки вбивались в согнутое тело. Было видно, как темные волосы, прилипнув к бритому затылку, начинали блестящую дорожку пота по напряженной шее, облепившей спину белой рубахе и дальше, где сокращались смуглые ягодицы, а между широкими бедрами мелькали искусительные достоинства. 

Картинка явственно представляла все то, что Корвин считал недостойным для себя и оставлял для запутанных миров сновидений. Прочистив пересохшее от жаркого возбуждения, словно тучей, стоявшего в комнате, он неслышно прочистил горло. Но слух у молодого человека сверху был отменный, если тот мгновенно замер, различив чужое присутствие даже в какофонии звуков. Взгляд из-за плеча буквально пришпилил смущенного рыцаря к месту, из-под широкой челки взирая на гостя похотливым завлекающим безумием. 

\- А стучаться нынче никого не учат? – явно в саркастичной манере, наконец, вопросил парень, разрушая морок.

\- Лорд Кловерс, - преступив порог, твердо поприветствовал Бартли, не изменившись в лице при виде откровенного действа, когда как их третий спутник раскраснелся, как багровые стяги их корпуса.

А Корвин, с усилием отрешившись от извращенного действа, лишь пуще нахмурился, не от смущения, но от негодования, думая, что они наверняка ошиблись номером. Или управляющий указал неправильный путь. Или люди на улицах имели в виду другого человека. Потому что соблазнительный персонаж перед ним никак не мог быть потомком великого, гордого, учтивого и чрезвычайно благородного Конрада Кловерса.

Однако надежда рассыпалась в тот миг, когда парень обернулся полностью. Лицо – острый нос, широкие скулы, прямой лоб – все говорило о принадлежности высокому роду, но без сомнения кровь выдавал взгляд. Светло-серые глаза, больше похожие на кошачьи, что крадутся в тенях перед атакой на жертву, видели все и сразу, разрезая противников еще до начала боя. Умные, холодные, беспощадные. Корвин ни мгновения не сомневался, что именно таким престарелый генерал выглядел больше полувека назад.

\- Барт?.. – недоверчиво нахмурившись, молодой человек слегка наклонил голову вбок, будто специально подражая старому Кловерсу.

\- Да, мой лорд, - кивнул головой Бартлби, и продолжил с искренней, раздери его душу, улыбкой. – Мне лестно, что вы помните меня спустя столько лет. Но обстоятельства нашей встречи не радостны. Мы явились перед вашим взором, дабы просить…

Но слова друга отошли на задний план, отдавая все внимание внутреннему конфликту. Корвин давным-давно стал изводить из себя всю порочащую честь и достоинство офицера Корпуса Кловерса. На каждом шагу, из года в год, старшие товарищи, высшее начальство и другие сослуживцы в голос вещали о том, что плотские утехи и другие радости мирской жизни мог быть доступны только кадетам, еще вошедшим в пиковую форму.

Всем, вступившим на регулярную службу, наказывалось вести себя в должной мере скромно и учтиво, не смея порочить мундир и гордость знамени на груди. Солдат Кловерса всегда был на службе, и для действующего командора было немыслимо отмести устав в сторону, как формальную бумажку, чтобы беззаветно предаться желаниям тела. В полку бывало всякое, но Корвин до глубины души, перешитой и закаленной в горниле армейского быта, поддерживал идеалы Корпуса, отдав когда-то ему в жертву самое дорогое.

\- Ну уж нет! – рявкнул Корвин, сам содрогнувшись от неожиданности.

Все три, нет, уже четыре пары глаз обратились к нему. Шипя под нос от несдержанности, Корвин развернулся и вылетел из номера, а чуть позже – из обители порока на улицу. Только сейчас он заметил, как легкие гоняли воздух, словно взбесившиеся меха печки. Злость, предательство, смущение и еще десятки чувств, в которых Корвин не хотел разбираться, заставляли нестись по улице, переходя с быстрого шага на легкий бег. 

Про нелегкие доспехи под широким плащом Корвин вспомнил только у знакомой гостиницы, в которой их троица решила остановиться на время поисков в столице, выбившись из сил.

**Author's Note:**

> Ставьте лайк (Kudos), если вам понравилось. (Без регистрации)  
> Есть что сказать - оставляйте комментарий (Comment). (Тоже без всяких)  
> Добавляйте в закладки (Bookmark), чтобы не потерять.  
> Подписывайтесь (Subscribe) и будете в курсе обновлений.  
> Делитесь с друзьями (Share).
> 
> Донаты с благодарностью принимаются на Яндекс 410014261928664 и значительно ускоряют работу.
> 
> Также рекомендую перейти на мои другие псевдонимы AO3 и профиль на Фикбуке, где выкладываются фэндомные фики и многое другое.


End file.
